Stealing Time
by SecondAlternateLieutenant
Summary: Things change when you have a baby. Makorra smut!


If there was one thing Mako and Korra were learning about having an infant in the house, it meant there was no time for each other. They barely had time to sleep next to each other, let alone find the time to be intimate. Or the energy to even if they wanted to.

And while that was to be expected, the lack of intimacy, the lack of connection on that deeply expressive level was starting to wear on their relationship. Korra snapped at him more, he didn't have the energy to fight her back and they'd just be annoyed at each other. Arguments were left to stew, and he found himself annoyed at her more than usual.

"Korra." Mako sighed as he came home one night from his job, grabbing her waist as she stood in the kitchen. A year ago if he'd done that she would've fallen against him with implicit trust. Today she resisted, pulling away to face him, no smile on her face. "We need a break."

"A break?" She frowned at him. "From what?"

"When was the last time we actually slept?" He frowned right back at her. "Or talked to each other without being annoyed? I hate this, I miss you." He put it all out there as she faced him in their kitchen. For the first time he really noticed just how tired she really did look. There were rings of dark circles under her eyes, her hair was tied haphazardly behind her head, no life to the dark strands. Her clothes didn't fit her well as they'd been fitted for her pre-pregnancy body which she wasn't back to, and likely wouldn't ever be in the grand scheme of things. "Please, Korra." He reached his hand out and she sighed, reaching back for him.

"You're right." She took his hand and let him pull her into his arms. "It has been a while."

"We're so preoccupied with him; we've been ignoring each other." Mako sighed, feeling better that he could at least hold her in his arms for a little while.

"I'm sorry." Korra pressed her cheek into his chest just below his throat.

"I'm sorry too." Mako kissed her temple. "We need a night off."

"A night off?" She pulled back enough to look up at him with a frowned. "What would we do with him?"

"Maybe see if Pema and Tenzin would watch him. Maybe Jinora or Ikki, they love to see him." He referenced the now teenaged airbabies with a half smile. "I'd say Bo, but I don't know if he'd be able to handle an overnight." He laughed and a smile broke through Korra's exhausted shell. "Maybe if Asami helped him."

"Or if they stayed at the Air Temple so Pema is there." Korra nodded and sighed when the cry of their son came from his room.

"I'll get him." Mako kissed her forehead again and moved away from her to pick up Ryu, smiling at the tiny infant. "I love you, despite how much you exhaust me." The baby calmed when he was in his father's arms and cuddled against his chest. "Does he need anything?"

"Check his diaper, but I just fed him, he might just be lonely." Korra smiled at her boys as they came back in. She was attempting to cook, something she'd gotten a little better at lately, but she could only cook simple things. But no matter what, Mako raved about what she would make for him. Tonight was just a simple pasta dish that Pema had shown her before and she seemed to have completed it admirably again.

"Alright." Mako checked his son's diaper, found nothing and just held him against him while the little boy slipped back into sleep. "You're ok with leaving him for a night?"

"I'm nervous." Korra looked at her son and bit her lip. "But I'm so damn tired that's winning out."

Mako laughed and nodded. "We'll set something up for the night before my next day off so we can sleep in together."

"Sleep?" Korra grinned at him and he laughed.

"If that's all we can manage." He grinned at her. "I'm not opposed to spending a little more intimate time with you."

"We'll see what happens." Korra grinned at him and served their dinner, grinning how Mako was eating one handed so he didn't have to put Ryu down until after. They managed a few hours of sleep before she fed him again and then he needed to be changed and decided to be awake for three hours between two and five am.

They were exhausted for several days until Mako asked Bolin if he would watch Ryu for a night with Pema's help at the Air Temple. His brother had literally leapt into the air with excitement that they wanted him to take care of his nephew for a full night, even if he was restricted to the Air Temple with Pema's supervision. Mako was just excited to get to sleep with his wife for many uninterrupted hours. Even if they didn't get to have sex, he wanted to sleep and just hold her.

"Just make sure he's always fed and clean." Korra was nervously moving when she passed Ryu over to Bolin inside the temple. "He gets lonely sometimes, just hold him."

"I got this." Bolin beamed at her as he took the baby and gently rocked him. "You guys go." He looked pleadingly at his brother. "I can do this."

"We know you can." Mako sighed and took his wife's hand. "We've never left him, it's different."

"Ok, ok." Korra threw up her hand and longingly sent one last look at her son before going out the door ahead of her husband. "I feel weird."

"I know." Mako frowned. "But it's good, right?"

"I guess." Korra shrugged one shoulder and they walked for the transport back to the mainland. "It's going to rain." She frowned at the cloudy evening sky. "Do you want to just get home?"

"Let's grab some dinner first so we don't have to cook." Mako held her hand as they rode the ship. They were quiet on the trip; Korra just leaned against his chest and closed her eyes, trying to relax a little. "What did you want?" Mako murmured when they got into the restaurant.

"Whatever you want is fine." Korra felt her stomach clench with a different hunger. She stood back while Mako stepped up to the counter and ordered their dinners to go so they could go home and pass out after they ate dinner. But looking at him now she felt a pull that she hadn't felt since before she got pregnant. She _wanted _him, and wanted him now.

"It'll take a half an hour." Mako murmured as he came back.

"Ok, let's go outside." Korra pulled him outside quickly and tugged him across the street to a deserted park. It was evening, but the threat of rain seemed to have kept everyone indoors tonight.

"Korra, what are you…" He started to ask but her mouth cut his off as she kissed him with hers open, her tongue pushing right into his mouth. Initially caught off guard, Mako responded in a minute, wrapping his arms around her and pulled her against him. "What?" He breathed when they broke for air.

"Now." Korra tugged at his shirt and pulled him behind a decorative wall as the rain started coming down.

"In the rain?"

"Yes in the rain." Korra laughed at him as she started to pull off her shirt. "It's just like the shower." She murmured in a low voice, angling her hips against his.

"Shit, Korra." Mako groaned and pulled his shirt off before pulling at hers. "In an alley? Again?"

"Shh." Korra giggled, loving the thrill and risk of this. Her shirt was off and Mako's mouth was immediately on her skin, kissing every inch of her he could find. Resigned to the fact they'd be getting soaked, Mako lowered her to the ground and kissed at her stomach to her hips as he pulled off the pants she'd tied on.

"So beautiful." He mumbled as he kissed her hips. "What?" He moved up when he heard a more unhappy noise from her. "Hey, don't cry." He kissed her cheeks where rain had mixed with her tears.

"It's just… it's stupid." Korra shook her head and kissed him to try and distract him, but it didn't work.

"It's not stupid, talk to me." Mako kissed her cheeks softly before moving to her neck again.

"Since I had Ryu I don't feel… attractive." Korra closed her eyes and pouted. "It's stupid; I just, I was ignoring you because I thought you didn't… I don't know."

"You thought I didn't find you attractive anymore?" Mako's eyes widened. "I was leaving you alone because I thought you were just tired." He slid his hands down her waist and slid his fingers under her panties as the rain started to increase. "You're still sexy to me." He planted his lips on one breast while his hand cupped the other. The noise she made was much more appreciative and her head tipped back.

Determined to make her feel sexy, Mako trailed his lips down her chest and scattered kisses on her stomach where she felt insecure. Where her body had to change to carry their son. He didn't care if she had a few extra pounds on her frame; she was still sexy to him. "Mako." She tilted her head back as he hit a sweet spot and her eyes clenched shut. She let out a giggle as he kissed across her stomach as the rain hit her face. "Come on."

"Alright." He grinned and pulled his pants of, moving to straddle her. He bent her legs and pushed in, smiling at the look on her face. She looked blissful and his hands all over her body felt so good.

He had this strange hold on her that him touching even her was already increasing her self-esteem. Her body had always been so toned and fit, being pregnant had been odd, but now that she wasn't pregnant, there was no reason, in her mind, she shouldn't be skinny again. But four months after Ryu was born she was trying to lose the weight with little luck. But Mako didn't seem to mind her body with a little extra weight. Actually he seemed to be enjoying her larger breasts, judging by how he hadn't been able to keep his hands or mouth off of them. The rain was so warm and he was moving so slowly, Korra's back arched when he hit her in all the right places. Then again with how long it had been since they actually managed to be intimate, she was extremely sensitive.

"Korra, I'm sorry, I can't…" Mako grunted as his hips moved a little faster.

"It's fine." She let out a breathless laugh as she teetered closer to the edge. "Just… oh!" She let out a strangled cry as he pushed her over the edge into the familiar, but still overwhelming, waves of pleasure hit her. Mako kept moving, going faster to get his own peak, grunting and bending over to kiss her as he did, prolonging hers. "Shit." Korra grabbed his neck and kissed him despite losing her breath. "Why weren't we doing that?"

"Because our son keeps us up all night." Mako shifted off of her. "We have to get dressed." He laughed. "Before someone catches us." He kissed her quickly before trying to pull on their soaked clothing. Laughing at how hard it was to get their clothes put back on, they ran hand in hand to an overhand and Korra used her fire-bending with her air-bending to heat the air she blew on both to instantly dry their clothes. "I hope we don't get sick." Mako grinned and kissed her softly.

"It'd be worth it." Korra giggled, feeling incredibly energized. A romp in the park with her husband had been surprisingly invigorating. "Our dinner's probably done, we can get that and get home." She grinned at him.

"Again?" Mako looked at her with wide eyes. She grinned at him and shrugged one shoulder.

"If you're up for it, City Boy."

Mako rolled his eyes at her favorite nickname for him. "Don't challenge me, Avatar." He kissed her forehead before going in to pay for their dinner. The grin on her face was worth it. Entirely worth how relaxed he felt at the moment and how they were going home to spend more time together. Then they'd probably pass out until morning, but waking up naturally, not from a crying infant would be a nice change.

"Do you miss him?" Korra asked softly as he carried their dinner so she could bend the rain away from them. "Ryu?"

"Sure." Mako shrugged. "But he's safe, and you and I need time together."

"Oh good I feel like that too." Korra smiled at her husband. "I just wanted to make sure I wasn't a bad parent."

"You're a great Mom." Mako smiled at her. "Even great Moms need breaks, we watched the kids for Pema and Tenzin before."

"They had four, we have one." Korra laughed, but she nodded. "You're right. I'm glad we're having this night together. We should make it a monthly thing."

"Done." Mako nodded. "Let's get home." He urged and they rushed back to their apartment to enjoy the rest of their night together.

It was only one night free form their responsibility, but the pair of them were determined to make their stolen time as worthwhile as possible.


End file.
